First Day of the Rest of my Life
by Kbv
Summary: Amelie is just trying to live a normal, drama-free life, which is hard to do around vampires, witches and werewolves all while something is happening to you. Falling in and out of love with bad boys that have their own agendas, Amelie tries to figure out her internal power struggle between good, bad, and something much darker.


**Chapter One: Histories**

I woke to the obnoxious pecking of a bird that was perched on the tiny veranda connected to my room via a smudged glass door. Grudgingly, I rolled over half-heartedly tossing a silk covered pillow in the direction of the crow, the sleek black bird let out a startled squawk and I immediately felt bad. Sliding out of bed, I got up to apologize to the bird and fed it some old, dry cereal in a bowl on my desk then continued to pet the bird and compliment it, with a excited expression, my younger sister burst in the room to see me swooning over a crow and said aloud, "Amelie has gone completely insane." Smirking, she shut the door as I threw her a playful glare.

"I am not insane, Elena!" I yelled as I ran out after her sister.

"Get dressed we are going to be late!" My sister walked down the stairs and continued conversation with her aunt Jenna as I turned back into my room. I turned and faced the mirror; I was wearing a rather tight black tank top that probably showed way too much cleavage, _if my parents were there they definitely wouldn't have let me out._ I wore ripped jeans and taupe colored heeled booties and threw on her oversized maroon varsity style jacket just in case I got cold. I sighed as I looked in the mirror, I didn't look too much like her sister, I had black hair and I was much more curvy then Elena. My eyes were blue-violet and looked almost iridescent in the light, which rivaled the rest of the Gilberts' brown eyes. Anyone around me would admit I was beautiful and I knew that, but I still resented not looking more like my family. With a sigh I clapped twice to turn off the light in my room and made my way downstairs. _One more year, I can do this._

"Alright, lunch money?..." Aunt Jenna ran around nervously, after giving her a reassuring smile I tuned her out and put my earbuds in and walked to the fridge to take out one of my yogurt cups eating it standing up.

"Amelie, are you all good?" Aunt Jenna asks me as I take out my earbuds.

"Yeah, but you aren't." I say squinting and then pointing at the calendar next to Jeremy.

"Don't you have some big presentation at your college today?" Elena reminds her.

"oh yeah, I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna looks at the clock, "now, crap."

"Go Aunt Jenna we'll be fine" Elena once again speaks for all of us.

Jenna rushes out the door as Elena turns to Jeremy and asks "Are you okay?"

"don't start." he walks past me out the door; I leave next, but not before Elena stops me.

"You know you could ride to school with Bonnie and me..." she winces.

"Elena..." I say delicately. After our parents accident Elena has been concerned about me going anywhere, since I ride a motorcycle.

"I know, I know." I walk past her after giving her a sad smile.

I slid on my helmet and got on my CBR 1000RR, I was a massive motorcycle fan but I would never admit it willingly. I slid my hand across my bike in admiration when I heard the sound of a crow, I looked up to seemingly, the same crow as earlier. I quickly sped off.

As I went along a somewhat deserted road on my scenic route to school I saw a man lying in the road. Panic rose inside of me, I took a deep breath and took of my helmet. Approaching the body I saw a very attractive man with dark hair and pale skin, but nothing visibly wrong with him. As I bent down to take his pulse, His eyes flicked open and he lunged upwards an almost unnoticeable amount.

"Are you alright?" I asked astonished.

"You're very pretty, it's a shame." I furrowed my brows.

"What do you m-" I screamed as he sprang up and dug his teeth into the exposed side of my neck. As quickly as it came, all of the pain left and I fell limp onto him, my world went black.

 **This first chapter was short, but they will get longer!**


End file.
